


Słonecznik

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal has Feelings, POV First Person, Will to Will, jasne że ma tylko nie wie co z nimi zrobić, to wszystko w oczach Madsa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Podróż po uczuciach Hannibala i tym jak zmieniały się one  w ciągu całego serialu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Skutek zbyt emocjonalnego dnia i stresu, o dziwo w takie dni pisze się najlepiej.

Ciekawość podobno zabiła kota. Biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo otumania umysł, prawdopodobieństwo zaistnienia takiej sytuacji jest bardzo wysokie.  
Zawsze szczyciłem się tym, że doskonale panuję nad wszystkimi aspektami mojego istnienia, ale nawet ja nie mogę chronić się przed tą przebiegłą damą. Zatrzęsła się twierdza, w murze pojawiła się szczelina.  
Powinienem był się wycofać już wtedy wycofać, zanim poczułem. Nie wiem co, drgnienie serca, ptak szamoczący się w więzach patrzyłem w jego pałające nienawiścią oczy i bałem się. Bałem się nie tego co mogło nadejść z zewnątrz, ale tego co działo się wewnątrz mnie. Pękające ściany fortecy.  
Powinienem był się wycofać, ciekawość za mocno ściskała mnie w swoich szponach.  
Niepewność nadeszła następna, cichym, niereguralnym krokiem zasłużyła na swoje miano. Wraz z nią przybył strach. Każdy boi się tego czego się nie spodziewa, ona to zwiastuje.  
Miłość, może przyszła ostatnia, może od początku czaiła się tuż za rogiem. Krok w krok za nią szła nadzieja, jej wierna towarzyszka. Robiłem co mogłem starając się zapanować nad myślami które zerwawszy swoje więzy odbijały się od ścian mojego umysłu, jak stado spłoszonych wichurą koni.  
Chciałem żeby zobaczył, żeby zrozumiał.  
Nienawiść, żal, zdrada przyszły jednocześnie pierwszym szturmem zdobywając bramę. Nie rozumiał, nie widział, krzywdził.  
Mury coraz bardziej przypominały bezładny stos cegieł, które ktoś kiedyś postawił tu przypadkowo, a potem zapominając o nich skazał na obrastanie trawą i mchem. A on wciąż nie chciał zobaczyć, może ja nie chciałem pokazać.  
Zaskoczenie, kolejne fale niepewności, nadziei rozbijały się z hukiem o skały podmywając klif. Wszystko zagłuszone przez lodowatą wodę zalewającą płuca.  
Szczęście rozkwitało jak słonecznik w promieniach letniego słońca.  
On stojący pod strzelistym sklepieniem świątyni, słonecznik rozchylił płatki.  
Mury padły, forteca stała otworem, przed nim.  
Dla niego.


End file.
